


Love Shack

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Closet Sex, Confinement, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Quickies, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: There's something very sexy and romantic about a quickie in a supply closet.





	Love Shack

Objectively speaking, closets are the worst place to sit and talk, let alone have decent sex. They're tight, cramped, usually full of stuff, and if it weren't for the vent in the wall they'd constantly be panicking about running out of air.

But for a couple who's barely had time to kiss or hold hands lately, they're ideal. Not just in the "it's all we can get so we might as well take it" way, either, they can just as easily go to Keith's room and they knew it. But Keith's room is all the way down the hall, and frankly, Matt just can't wait that long. And even if he could, there's something _sexy_ about the cramped quarters. Being able to feel every inch of his boyfriend pressed against him, the sense that even for just a little while this ordinary supply closet is their own world.

Keith's kissing him the moment the door locks behind them, pressing him against the back wall. Matt's fingers catch in his dark, thick hair, the hair he's glad Keith has never changed or cut no matter who jokes about it. That's one of the many things he loves and admires about Keith, his refusal to change who he is just because some people are brats about it.

Matt often wishes he'd had that confidence in his pre-Garrison days, but not now. Not when the love of his life is undressing him, kissing an urgent trail along his neck and shoulders, paying special attention to any scars.

"H-here, let me-" he gasps, shifting so he can push Keith's jacket off and unzip his pants. He grins when he notices Keith's gone commando today, even though they'd been planning on this. Post-meeting sex is the most common sex they have lately, and while Matt knows Keith wishes as much as he does that they could properly make love and enjoy each other more often, frantic wild sex in a tight space is still just as satisfying.

"I've been looking forward to this all week," Keith groans, tugging Matt's pants and underwear down. Matt bends over a stack of boxes, hears Keith shuffling in his pockets for the lube and a condom. "I wish I could see all of you more clearly. You are _so_ beautiful." Matt laughs softly, his cheeks going warm.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." But even though he still has a hard time thinking of himself as that attractive, Keith thinks he is, and that's all he needs. He shivers as Keith slides two slick fingers into him, kissing a mark on his back left by his years in that labor camp. Every bit of loving attention Keith gives those scars makes him all the less self-conscious about them.

It never ceases to amaze Matt how someone who thinks he's so prickly and bad with people is such a loving boyfriend. Then again, Keith is much kinder at heart than he believes he is anyway.

Keith's fingers soon slip out of him, and Matt hears a wrapper being torn. Moments later, he's biting down on his wrist to stifle a cry as Keith thrusts in, gripping his hips as he fucks Matt as hard and deep as he can. He's always a little slow at first, no matter how much they need this, it's his way of drawing out the pleasure as long as he can.

Stolen time alone is nothing if it's not made the most of, after all.

"God, you feel so good," Keith whispers, kissing his ear. "Mm...so _tight._ "

In this cramped, tiny closet, pressed so close together, the word has the most delicious double meaning.

"Keith...mm, harder, you're so intense!" And he is, from his blazing emotions to his fiery personality to his battle prowess, Keith is an inferno. But his heat doesn't burn so much as it warms, comforting and secure, even when he's slamming into Matt so hard it's a miracle the stack of boxes isn't crumbling under them.

All too soon, they're both tumbling into blissful oblivion, Matt screaming into his wrist once again as Keith buries his face in his neck. And once they return, it's time to clean up and straighten their clothes. Luckily, Keith came prepared with a bottle of water and a washcloth.

It's too bad they can't leave that, plus the lube and condoms, in here. But the beauty of having a private love nest is never letting other people find out, and a pack of condoms stashed in a corner would give them away in no time.

"Let's stay here a little longer," Matt sighs as Keith settles them onto the floor. He snuggles into his arms, and Keith smiles, kissing the tip of his nose.

"I'm in no hurry." He grins a little. "Besides, if we fall asleep in here, fully clothed, no one will bat an eyelash. They already know we're dating anyway."

"Yeah." Matt closes his eyes. "We just took a nap. We were tired after that meeting." And it _did_ run pretty long, so it's technically not a lie.

Besides, what good's a love nest if you can't use it for more innocent, soft things, too?


End file.
